Call Center
by twistedlittlespunk
Summary: Chloe Beale works a dull job as customer service rep for an internet company. She's really good at what she does, but she needs something to spice up her life. Is Beca Mitchell exactly what (and who) she is looking for? Silly little Oneshot. Rated M for language and smut.


_**Hey hey you cool people you! Hope you like this silly little thing, the story has been stuck in my head forever. :)**_

Chloe Beale had worked at AT&T's Savannah Branch call center for three years now. She had won customer service representative of the month at least 6 times, which was a big deal in an office of 242 people. Her bright and bubbly personality made the hassle of dealing with the phone company a bit less stressful, and her managers were always receiving compliments from Facebook, email, and the Better Business Bureau. She was a top notch employee, and she always solved the customer's issue the first time they called.

This isn't where Chloe wanted to be per se, but it paid the rent and she was good at it. Her dream of being a pop icon was shoved far in a corner because she had to be real, it wasn't easy making it in the industry. At 23, she was plateauing. She was becoming unhappy with her small apartment and mediocre paying job, even if she did like helping her customers. On one particular Tuesday, Chloe was just not feeling like the day was going to hold good things for her. Still, she did her makeup and pulled on a pair of black slacks, a white top, and a red coat. The red brought out her heavenly blue eyes, and the white of her shirt made her red hair that much more noticeable. She walked in the office greeting everyone as she always did, and set up her computer. Logging into her inbox and telephone system she put her headset on and pulled up the company's system. It didn't take long for her phone to ring, an elderly man wheezing on the other end.

"Thank you for calling AT&T, my name is Chloe, how may I help you today?" Her voice was bright and cheerful, not condescending like most phone operators could be.

"Uh yes ma'am, I need to know which wires go in the black box thing. I can't tell these damn wires apart and it's confusing." She had come across this problem many times. The older man was obviously struggling with the Ethernet cord and the power cord for the router, most elderly people had called in about the same problem.

"Oh okay! What you're going to want to do is plug the black cord into the first hole you see in the back of the black router. Then, plug the yellow cord into the yellow hole just beneath that. Make sure they're both plugged into the black box and into the designated areas in your wall." She waited as the man fumbled with the device, putting the phone down and picking it up again in a moment.

"Is it gonna work now?" He asked, as if she knew the answer.

"Well sir if you turn your computer on you should have access to the internet as long as you see all 6 green dots light up on the black box." She heard him count the dots, and then heard the familiar chime of Windows starting up on a computer. He clicked on his computer hard enough for Chloe to hear it, and exclaimed "The Google is up!" when the page appeared in front of him.

"Thank you ma'am, you've been very helpful." He didn't allow her to say goodbye back as he hung up. Being met with a dial tone, Chloe smiled to herself and took a sip of water. Today was going to be a fun day.

And she was right. She had a few escalations from angry customers which she dealt with in the utmost professional way, not only solving their problems but turning their moods around by the end of the conversation. As she was getting packed up to go home her phone rang. Sighing, she dropped her bag and answered.

"Thank you for-" she was interrupted almost immediately by a slew of curse words from a younger sounding woman on the other end.

"Oh shit fuck! Is this a recording?" Chloe stifled a laugh.

"No ma'am, I'm a live person. My name's Chloe, how may I help you today?" The red head prepared herself for what may come.

"Whoa first off I'm way too young to be a ma'am. I'm like, 21 dude. Secondly, for some stupid reason my internet keeps shutting off. I've restarted my computer, router, unplugged it, checked all wires were in the right place, everything. It just won't work." Chloe racked her brain, opting to pull up the customer's account to see if she had troubles with this in the past.

"May I have your first and last name so I can pull up your account?" She readied her fingers to type.

"Oh, uh, yeah, it's Beca Mitchell. One C in Beca, two L's in Mitchell." Beca cleared her throat and paced back and forth. She had a paper due in a few hours and she relied on internet sources to do that. Plus she couldn't do work without her playlist which was saved in a drop folder on her laptop which needed the internet to access. She was stressed, to say the least.

"Okay here we go Beca. I see you have a MR-693 model router, which may be the cause for your troubles. Those were recalled about a month and a half ago. They kinda pooped out on a lot of our customer's for no reason. I'm so sorry about that, I can have a newer model sent out to you right away." Chloe began to process the replacement as Beca was at a loss for words.

"Shit. Shitshitshitshit. I have a paper due in like 2 hours on the Dark Romantic era of writing and I have no internet. Fucking wonderful." Chloe felt bad for the girl, she knew how stressful school could be.

"I failed Russian Lit 3 times my senior year, don't worry, you got this." Beca appreciated the words of encouragement.

"Dude you sound like, not even 25. How old are you?" Beca asked, wondering why someone so young was doing something as boring as taking calls for AT&T.

"I'm only 23 if you must know, and if you're doing research on Dark Romanticism check out G. R Thompson, he gives some good insight on Poe and Shelley. Well Ms. Mitchell, we have the new router on its way to you, it should be there in a day or two. Also, with your zip code I found three Starbucks in your area and a library about 3 miles down the road so you can finish that paper." Beca was dumbfounded. This woman had just single handedly given her more advice than her professor had in half a semester.

"Wow, thanks so much. I really appreciate all of your help. I guess I'm good to go, so uh, have a great night." Chloe gave her professional goodbye and hung up her phone, logging out for the day. She was excited to get home, but she couldn't get the younger woman's voice out of her head.

Thursday afternoon.

Chloe had taken an overtime shift to cover for a co-worker who had come down with the flu. She was especially tired today and wasn't in the best mood. Her customer's weren't making it easier for her either, they were complaining about prices and broken computers (which weren't her division) and things she really had no control over. She took her lunch break early, opting for a Cobb salad and a hot tea to calm her nerves. After her thirty minute break she logged back onto the phones and was relieved that the incoming calls had slowed. A few minutes in, a neighbor a few cubicles down shouted to her.

"Hey Chloe, I have a customer on the phone who is asking to speak with you. She says it's urgent. I just linked you the files. Can I transfer?" Without hesitating Chloe nodded, she was used to having customer's call back in and ask for her again. Before she even had time to pull up the customer's account, her phone rang.

"Thank you for calling AT&T this is Chloe, how may I help you today?" The voice on the other end of the line was calm and collected.

"I like this greeting better than me interrupting you with curse words. Hi, it's Beca Mitchell." Chloe couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice.

"Hello Ms. Mitchell, it's nice to talk to you again. How can I help?" She felt a slight blush run up her cheeks and was so thankful that Beca couldn't see her face right now.

"Well first you can just call me Beca, and second, I wanted to thank you. Because of you I got a B on my paper. Without your help I definitely would have failed." Chloe was honestly really happy to hear that she had made a good grade on her paper. She knew the feeling of success trumped a lot of things.

"That's wonderful. Did you get your router yet?" Beca gasped, completely forgetting that she had another reason for calling.

"Oh yeah I did! Followed the directions and everything worked great. So thanks again, I really appreciate all your help." Chloe smiled genuinely and regained her composure, scared someone might see her.

"Of course, anytime. Is there anything else I can help with?" There was a beat of silence.

"There's this bar called Mike's Pub on the corner of Sharon Street and 37th. Meet me there tonight at 7 so I can buy you a beer and thank you properly. I'll be the one with a shit ton of ear piercings." Again, she hung up before Chloe could respond, but that may have been a good thing because she was rendered speechless. A customer had just asked her to meet her in a public place for a drink, and she was actually considering going.

The decision was made for her when her two best friends insisted that she go. She had called them as soon as she was home to ask for their advice, and she was met with 'Hell yea!' and 'Bring Mace just in case!' She was rummaging through her closet deciding on what to wear. Should she go casual with jeans and a nice top? Or wear a dress with little heels? She pulled out multiple outfits from her closet and scanned through them, thinking about things like comfort and how it would look if she showed up in a cocktail dress to meet a stranger.

She opted for jeans and a blouse, a light jacket to go with it since it was getting chillier outside. She fluffed her red curls and put on some mascara before grabbing her keys and jetting out the door. She was nervous, so nervous in fact her hands were gripping the steering wheel tight enough to turn her knuckles white. She had no clue what she was getting herself into but she hoped that it was going to turn out okay. She checked to make sure she had her wallet, keys and phone on her before climbing out of her Jeep and locking the doors. The bar was close to her job, meaning Beca had done her research, which Chloe found endearing. She pulled open the heavy wooden doors and walked inside. The bar gave off an almost family vibe, having booths and other tables to sit at. The bar stretched almost the whole length of the establishment. Chloe was intimidated when she realized Beca had no clue what she looked like. All she had to go off of was a first and last name and ear piercings. (She would definitely have to check those out later)

Chloe took a few more steps inside and scanned the area. There was only a few people at the bar, three of them being women. She went to the first one who was definitely not Beca, she was old and had no piercings. She passed a few men and then went up to the second woman, who was also definitely not Beca, she had no teeth. Chloe was about to give up, when a familiar voice filled her ears.

"Are you Chloe?" She asked, sitting all the way at the end of the bar. Long brown hair flowed past her shoulders and cascaded over a brown leather jacket.

 _Oh dear lord she is attractive, why is she so attractive, is that even humanely possible?_ Chloe's thoughts ran wild, not knowing that Beca's were doing the same.

 _Wow wow wow look at that hair, and those eyes! Holy shit what did I get myself into. This girl is so out of your league, like 20,000 leagues out of your league. Play it cool Mitchell, play it cool._

 _"_ I saved you a spot." Beca motioned for the stool next to her and motioned for the bartender. Chloe ordered a Blue Moon and took the sight of Beca Mitchell in as much as she could. The piercings weren't as much as she thought they would be.

"Hi." She finally breathed out.

"Hey." Beca let a small smile out before shying away, nervous.

 _I think she just gave me a heart palpitation with that damn smile._

"So, you're Beca Mitchell! It's nice to put a face to the voice." The two exchanged smiles.

"Yeah, same here. Can I just say that, you are totally awesome for you what you did for me. That was crazy cool and you saved my ass." Beca took a long sip of her beer and set it down, looking for Chloe to continue the conversation.

"That's my job, but also I felt bad you had a paper due. I hated doing papers. I'm more of a hands on kinda girl." The sentence made Beca choke a bit, the thought of Chloe's hands all over her running through her head.

The two women spent a few hours at the bar just drinking and talking, getting to know each other as the questions got deeper and more meaningful the more they drank. By the end of the night in fact, they were significantly drunk, neither able to drive.

"Don't take this- the the wrong way, but do you want to come back to my place? I can pay for the taxi and stuff but you're too drunk to drive." Chloe couldn't argue with that. She couldn't argue with anything that Beca was saying, she just wanted to kiss her pink lips so badly.

"Yeah." Was all Chloe said, and Beca was pulling her wallet out to leave cash for their drinks. She hailed a cab quickly and tried her best to give drunk-directions to the driver.

It took them longer than normal to get there but they made it safely, Beca paying the driver and walking Chloe up to her studio. She helped her inside as best she could, stumbling over herself. They made it inside safely and as Beca closed the door, Chloe was pinning her against it.

"Can I kiss you?" Even drunk Chloe was polite enough to ask. Beca gulped, taking in the closeness of the other woman. She could feel her breath dance across her lips, and she wanted nothing more than to feel the electricity between the two of them. She nodded, and Chloe closed the distance. Their lips met in a fiery passion and Beca was the first to moan at the contact. The sound of her moans though sent a nice shiver down the redhead's spine, causing her to push into Beca harder. These clothes were choking her, but she was still lucid enough to know that this wasn't just an invitation to get naked.

"Do you- want- wa-water?" Beca breathed out, Chloe now sucking on her tender flesh underneath her earlobe. Chloe only grunted, her hands still pinning Beca down.

"Fuck." She breathed out, she wanted this woman right here and right now. She needed that yes from her.

"Do you want this?" Chloe sounded sober now. Her eyes were big and round and heavy with lust, her voice as well. Beca again, could only nod. She had no clue why she was so attracted and drawn to this woman, but she didn't care. She wanted her and she wanted her now. Another grunt from Chloe and she was pushing Beca's jacket off, throwing it to the side. The girl's arms were toned and Chloe was getting wet just thinking about how toned she was everywhere else. Beca managed to slide her hands under Chloe's blouse, effectively giving her goosebumps and raising her shirt off.

"Belly ring? Cute." She commented on the silver-star that hung from the redhead's navel. Her eyes traveled up and met a pair of perfectly round breasts, hidden by a lacy black bra. Beca had to stop herself from drooling.

"Bed. Now." They both turned, but Chloe followed Beca through her living area to the bed, separated only by a few sheer changing panels. Beca threw Chloe onto the bed, straddling her. She removed her black t-shirt to reveal an equally as toned stomach, and a red bra. Both now just clad in their bras and jeans, Chloe lifted Beca up and took control, wanting to touch and feel and taste every inch this girl had to offer. Beca loved the feeling of being submissive, it didn't happen often so she took it with open arms. Chloe trailed sloppy kisses down her abdomen and to her belly button, slowly undoing her pants and sliding them off. She giggled when she saw she was wearing black and purple underwear, which didn't match her bra at all. She could also see how wet the brunette was for her, which got her even more excited.

She teased the hell out of Beca, caressing her thighs and leaving open-mouthed kisses all over her lower half of her body. Beca writhed in pleasure but she needed more.

"Please, please fuck me." She never begged, but she liked the way it sounded when it escaped her lips. And so did Chloe.

She took no more time as she ripped her underwear off, throwing them to the floor with a mess of other things. Beca was practically dripping, and Chloe inched her way on to her stomach, positioning Beca's legs as needed. When her tongue hit Beca's clit, her entire body jumped. Chloe worked small circles and then larger ones, not forgetting to pay attention to her lips. A free hand reached up and played with the cup of her bra, fingering her way under it to feel an already hard nipple. Chloe pinched a few times before raking her nails down Beca's body and inserting a finger. Beca moaned loudly in pleasure, the sensation of Chloe's fingers and tongue was driving her to the edge. Beca focused on the feeling of Chloe's soft skin pressed against hers, and how every couple of seconds she made eye contact, though Beca was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

She started grinding against Chloe's face, needing more. So Chloe obliged, inserting another finger and working her tongue faster, licking up the wonderful taste that was Beca Mitchell. She could feel her walls closing in on her fingers, Beca was coming undone. As she came, Chloe pumped in and out hard, intensifying the orgasm for the smaller girl and causing her to scream her name. She laid back breathless, Chloe crawling on top of her to kiss her.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed, trying to control her breaths. Chloe could only giggle and leave small kisses up and down her neck. She felt a warm sensation as Beca's fingers played with her belt loops.

"Ready? I don't like to play games." Chloe was excited, and Beca took no time in teasing. She brushed her hands over Chloe's body, from her shins to her shoulders and kissed her neck. She expertly undid her bra and pants in less than a minute, adding to the pile on the floor.

"I want you to ride my face." Chloe didn't object. In fact, she loved that position. Beca lay on her back and watched as Chloe's wondrous body hovered over her. Beca grabbed her thighs and pulled her in, finally making contact with what she wanted most. Chloe moaned loudly, grabbing on to Beca's arms which were now wrapped around her thighs. Chloe tried her best to grind and be sexy but the feeling was so intense she might as well have been paralyzed. Beca's fingers dug into her skin and she bit down on her lip to stop from moaning too loud. Everything felt amazing, and she felt the familiar sensation in her stomach.

"Beca- I'm- I'm so close." Beca withdrew her mouth long enough to mumble "Come for me babe" and that's what did Chloe in. Her entire body shuddered as Beca continued working her, letting her ride out her orgasm. When she couldn't physically hold herself up any longer she lay down next to the younger girl and curled into her side.

"Wow." It was all she could manage at this point.

"Yeah seriously." Beca's breathing was ragged but she pulled the redhead in closer, enjoying the warmth and feeling of the girl next to her. They shared a few light kisses before sleep consumed them both.

Friday Morning.

Chloe's alarm went off at 6 in the morning, waking both her and Beca up.

"Shit! I have to get to work! Chloe jumped up and began putting her clothes from the previous night on.

"Wait, here." Beca got up, fully aware she was naked, and grabbed a few things from her closet. Luckily they were the same size and Chloe didn't mind looking a little edgier today. Besides, last night was the edgiest thing she had ever done.

"I'll take you to work." Beca mumbled, still trying to wake up. She pulled on a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt, heading to the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned with a to-go cup of coffee. Chloe thanked her at least 30 times as they ran outside to Beca's car which had stayed here last night. She rushed her to work, trying to stay the speed limit and stay safe.

"So last night was fun." Chloe finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, it was." She had just pulled up to the office building.

"Well, you have my number, and you know where I work, so call me anytime, I'd love to hear your voice anytime." Beca blushed and said goodbye to the beautiful redhead, who may have started to steal the girl's heart already.


End file.
